Technology Kills
Technology Kills is the eighty-fourth case of Criminal Case and the ninth case of Belcoast. It takes place in Viceway Metropolis, appearing as the third case of the district. Plot Contessa had dragged the player along to the upcoming tech demo at the mall's nearby electronics department. But upon arrival, the local security had been keeping people back saying a crime was just committed. Once the player informed them they were the city police, the guards started getting a bit more defensive, but when Contessa threatened to inform the Mayor they let them in. Upon entering the store, they found the body of cell phone salesman Paul Bean with styluses jammed in his orifaces. Rolf arrived later and helped the player in investigating the murder, autopsy from Van revealed the styluses in the eyes were what killed him, the others were inserted post-mortem, a cell-phone was even found jammed in his throat. They began by suspecting website developer Jamison Yates, aspiring painter Yadiel Kirby and Warrenville scientist Ezra Scott. Later on the team got word someone important needed to talk with them. The team introduced to wealthy mall owner Uriel Ingram, who owns roughly three quarters of the district and millions of dollars from the shops. He demanded they cease the investigation as the tech demo was meant to bring in a lot of money for his company of Neptune Entertainment. But the team informed him he had to wait as they can't have a killer roaming around, so he acquiesced for the time being and they continued, adding professional gamer Mercedes Cardenas to the suspect list. During their investigating, they learned the victim tried to kick Yadiel out of the mall because the former was annoyed at the fact the painter kept trying to paint by his shop, keeping customers away from his kiosk. On top of that, Jamison had gotten into an argument with the victim over trying to get his website its own app. Eventually the team got word people were trying to get into the crime scene. Summary Victim *'Paul Bean' (Found with styluses jammed in his face) Murder Weapon *'Styluses' Killer *'???' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a Mikon D3500 *This suspect plays sudoku *This suspect takes energy pills Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a Mikon D3500 *This suspect takes energy pills Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect owns a Mikon D3500 Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect plays sudoku Suspect's Appearance Killer's Profile *The killer owns a Mikon D3500 *The killer plays sudoku *The killer takes energy pills *??? *??? Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Electronics Store (Clues: Victim's Body, Cell Phone, Website Ad) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a Mikon D3500) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Phone Unlocked (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays sudoku) *Examine Unknown Man (New Suspect: Jamison Yates) *Ask Jamison how he knew the victim *Investigate Cell Phone Kiosk (Clues: Sketchbook, Suitcase) *Examine Sketchbook (Results: Sketch of Victim; New Suspect: Yadiel Kirby) *See if Yadiel noticed anything unusual *Examine Suitcase (Results: Warrenville Passport; New Suspect: Ezra Scott) *Ask Ezra why he came to Belcoast *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Introduce yourselves to Uriah Ingram (Profile Updated: Uriel owns a Mikon D3500) *Investigate Video Game Shop (Clues: Discs, Trophy) *Examine Faded Trophy (Results: M. CARDENAS; New Suspect: Mercedes Cardenas) *Ask Mercedes if she knew the victim (Profile Updated: Mercedes plays sudoku) *Examine Discs (Results: Stylus) *Analyze Bloody Stylus (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes energy pills) *Investigate Phone Case Display (Clues: Document, Broken Phone) *Examine Broken Phone (Results: Dried Residue) *Examine Dried Residue (Results: Cappucino) *Confront Jamison on his attack at the kiosk (Profile Updated: Jamison owns a Mikon D3500 and plays sudoku and takes energy pills) *Examine Faded Document (Results: Court Order) *Analyze Court Order (12:00:00) *Ask Yadiel why the victim wanted him banned from the mall (Profile Updated: Jamison owns a Mikon D3500 and takes energy pills) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 Life Will Change (3/8) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Belcoast Cases Category:Viceway Metropolis Cases (Belcoast)